Digital printing on dark or black garments is not quite the same as printing on white or light ones. The process to digitally print the dark or black garments is similar to screen print in that a white foundation or white under base must be printed first, in order for allowing the design colors to be visible. Color may thus not look quite as bright when an under base is used because of base color bleeding or ink migration downwardly into the substrate, and the hand feel of the printed garment is not soft, thereby causing a poor hand feel when used.
Still, there is no disclosure of a digital printing as used for digital printing on a wetsuit.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional printing arts, and invented the present method for efficiently digitally printing logos or patterns on wetsuits.